


Weak Point

by ALICEtheBeacon, apocryphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: “告诉我，你将怎样杀死我。”麦克雷说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [weak point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145781) by [apocryphic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic). 



正文：

 

他们正在清理自己的武器，布擦拭刀锋的声音和子弹们在床垫上相互碰撞的咔哒声基本上是这个安静房间里唯一的响动。子弹堆积在麦克雷的的大腿旁，陷在他压出的一小道凹陷里。他用金属手指敲了敲枪管，抬头看向源氏。

 

“告诉我，你将怎样杀死我。”麦克雷说。

 

他的帽子被取下来，随意丢在床头柜上。他随便套着一件衬衫，防弹衣扔在被子都没铺开的床角，没有穿靴子，袜子丢在地毯上，围巾正挂起来晾干。源氏盘腿坐着，在一尺开外还能闻到他身上的血腥味。擦拭源氏武士刀的布料被污渍染黑了。

 

源氏一开始没有直视麦克雷的眼睛。他的动作停顿了一刹那，非常短暂的一瞬间，然后继续擦拭刀剑的动作。钢刃在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。

 

“你喜欢怎样被杀死呢？”源氏问道，麦克雷注意到他的声音平静，语调微微起伏，他看着源氏在刀刃上敲着手指。

 

“你喜欢怎样杀死我呢？”他的句尾陡然上扬。麦克雷捡起他腿边所有的子弹，把第一颗捏在指尖把玩。他开始给枪装弹。

 

一颗。“来吧，亲爱的。”两颗。“我不挑的。”三颗。

 

直到六颗子弹都上膛，源氏才开口回答。

 

“那不用费什么功夫，”源氏把脏布叠成一个方块，把它放在膝盖上，拽出另外一块布，这一次他用它上油，“此时此刻，你没有什么自保手段。”

 

“嗯。”麦克雷说，晃了晃枪。

 

“你并没觉得那能阻止我，”源氏和他说，绿色的目镜转向麦克雷的方向，这让他感到开心，虽然源氏手上擦刀的动作没停。“我有我的刀，你有你的枪。出于基本的礼节，我让你先装弹。没什么好说的。”

 

麦克雷随意地耸了耸肩，“继续说。”

 

“你没有护甲。没有防御。”源氏最后擦了一下，拿起刀鞘，小心地归刀入鞘。“你的头发——很轻易就能抓着头发把你的脑袋向后扯，让你暴露出喉咙。”

“是吗？”麦克雷应和道，哄骗他继续说，他把左轮手枪放到床头柜上，紧挨着他的帽子。

“是的。”源氏重复道，“我会扼住你的脖子，感觉你的脉搏在我拇指下跳动。”他站起来，动作流畅，悄无声息，如同鬼魅。“而且……你不会感到痛苦。”

这让麦克雷心头一震，源氏的脚步轻盈得就像是他们潜伏在阴影中，等待完成任务时一样。当源氏走近时，麦克雷的肌肉绷得越来越紧。然后他把双腿分得更开，好让源氏站在他腿间。

 

最终麦克雷轻松地笑出声，“哦，甜心，你知道我有多喜欢这样。”

他不用看到源氏的脸，就知道他在笑。源氏抓住他的头发，力道轻得如同微风拂过，直到麦克雷抬手握住源氏的手腕，接着忍者收紧了手指。这让麦克雷喘了一下，不用源氏用力，他自己向后扬起头，他双腿交叠，把源氏圈在里面不让他离开。 

 

源氏另一只手放在他的脖子上，他冰凉的拇指摁住了麦克雷耳后的脉搏，麦克雷的心跳没有加速，回以一个闲适的笑容，身体放松，对他全然信任。源氏的手指摁在他颈后，手掌贴着他的喉咙。

 

“我不会弄痛你的。”源氏再次喃喃说道。

 

他俯身，麦克雷抬起空闲的那只手，摘下了源氏的面甲，与他视线相对的那双眼睛，就像那把被丢开的长刀一样锋利，麦克雷的笑容加深，牙齿危险地露出来，他的身体发出无声的邀请，视野边缘开始出现黑点。够了——源氏不想做得太过。

 

麦克雷把面甲扔到一边，它和防弹衣落在一处，被遗忘在地板上，紧挨着床脚。他开口，声音沙哑，“我不确定能不能相信你的话，小野猫。 ”

 

源氏松开了扼住杰西喉咙的手指，将嘴唇贴了上去，人造的下巴轻柔地擦过麦克雷衣领外的皮肤。他一路吻过麦克雷的脖子，轻轻啃咬他的下巴，把麦克雷推倒在床上，他的双手都搂着源氏的腰，源氏放心地将自己的身体托付到他手上，床垫震动着，麦克雷愉悦地低哼，源氏压在他身上，手肘抵着麦克雷的肩膀，手指还紧抓着麦克雷的头发。

 

“这难道弄痛你了吗？”源氏轻轻附在他耳边问道。

 

“好吧，你的确在要我的命。”麦克雷吐出一口气，双臂搂住源氏的后背，深深吻了他。

 

但源氏打断了这个吻，离开他的双唇，带着一个狡黠的表情看着麦克雷渴求的表情，他的身子不安分地扭动，鼻子因为渴望而皱了起来。

 

“你身体的左侧毫无防备，太依靠那只机械手给你带来的优势了，”源氏说，然后哼了一声，“那点优势对我来说什么都不是。”

 

源氏的手移向他衬衫的纽扣。

 

“你的步伐不稳，很容易将你击倒。”

 

两颗纽扣被解开，源氏将膝盖撑在麦克雷的腿间。

 

“你把重心放在脚后跟，把你制住只是个时间的问题。”

 

五颗纽扣被解开，麦克雷开始喘息。

 

“而且你抽烟。”

 

麦克雷抬眼望向他，嘴唇抿紧，源氏充满期待地俯视他。

 

“你的体力简直可以说是，”他解释道，下了结论，“不幸。”唇角扬起，似笑非笑。

 

麦克雷笑起来，脸颊泛红，顺着源氏的体侧一路摸索，源氏将双手放在麦克雷光裸的胸口，慢慢将他的衬衫褪下，却不想从他身上爬起来，好将衣服完全脱掉。源氏等待着，没有动作，麦克雷捧住他的脸颊，享受着忍者蹭着他手心的感觉。

 

“想着怎么杀了你不是我最喜欢的那种前戏。”源氏承认道，吻了吻杰西的手心。

 

“我差点就信了。”麦克雷说，认真而恳切。他温柔地用拇指抚过源氏的上唇。

 

源氏扬起唇角，咬住麦克雷的拇指，用舌头舔舐，然后俯身亲吻他的嘴唇。麦克雷的拇指上还残留着一丝刺痛，他现在的心思完全不在继续这场病态的对话上了。

 

 

“我知道你的弱点，”他们完事后，源氏的声音很低沉，闷闷地贴在麦克雷颈侧。麦克雷的手指顺着源氏的脊背滑落，抚摸他背上交织的缆线，“我会守护着你，如果除我以外的其他人想要利用你的弱点，我会对付他们的。”

 

麦克雷用左手把源氏拉得更近，完全暴露出自己脆弱的喉咙，接着吻了他。

END


End file.
